1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-layer barrier coating for providing an effective barrier against gas and water permeability for containers, especially plastic blood collection tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased emphasis on the use of plastic medical products, a special need exists for improve the barrier properties of articles made of polymers.
Such medical products that would derive a considerable benefit from improving their barrier properties include, but are not limited to, collection tubes and particularly those used for blood collection.
Blood collection tubes require certain performance standards to be acceptable for use in medical applications. Such performance standards include the ability to maintain greater than about 90% original draw volume over a one year period, to be radiation sterilizable and to be non-interfering in tests and analysis.
Therefore, a need exists to improve the barrier properties of articles made of polymers and in particular plastic evacuated blood collection tubes wherein certain performance standards would be met and the article would be effective and usable in medical applications.